


First Puppies

by Jay_Feathers



Series: Puppies in Training [1]
Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: AC Brotherhood, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-11
Updated: 2013-10-11
Packaged: 2017-12-29 01:49:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/999437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jay_Feathers/pseuds/Jay_Feathers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ezio had noticed his recruits tended to follow him like lost puppies. The nickname stuck, and these are their stories.</p>
<p>First Puppies: Trouble at a wedding feast leads Ezio straight to a pair of possible recruits, if they can focus on fighting their enemies instead of each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Puppies

It was an average day in Rome…

“Hey, Tullio, think we can take them?” A tall brown-haired Italian sighed at his companion’s brazen question.

“Ghita,” he replied to the curly-haired swordswoman standing guard at his back. “Too many times you have opened your mouth in the wrong places. Two or three guards, probably. A squad, possibly. But this,” he proclaimed, waving his hand to indicate the twenty-odd guards surrounding them. “This is stupid.” He shook his head and readied his stance: “and I’m blaming you” he added as an afterthought.

“Oh stop whining like a baby after its mother. It’s not like you haven’t done worse.”

 “Worse?! I was at a dinner party! For my sisters marriage! My good clothes are ruined, my sister will never forgive me, and my mother will CASTRATE me. Also not to be forgotten: we’re wanted by the city guards!”

“Well, if you die because you talk too much, you won’t have to worry about it!”

“Die!” Tullio spluttered as a pair of guards stepped up to meet his blade. “Not me! But if we get out of this somehow, I’m going to kill you!” He parried the thrust of the first guard and used his momentum to gut the second, then stepped back to feel Ghita’s back against his own.

“Looks like you pissed them off.” Ghita sang as the line of guards stepped closer, circling them like a pack of wolves.

One guard with a captain’s marks on his chest stepped forward. “Tullio Tagiapietra and Ghita Gargani! You are wanted for treason, murder and crimes against the state. You will come with us to face justice, or we will kill you where you stand!”

“Come and get us cowards!” Ghita yelled, and chaos broke.

 

Fifteen minutes later and they were at an impasse. Eight guards including the captain remained, but Ghita and Tullio were wounded. “Stand down and my men will take you to justice: a more merciful death than you deserve.”

Tullio shook his head. “Ghita, I don’t know about you, but I didn’t envision my glorious end to be hanging on Traitor’s Hill. In fact, I heard dying in your sleep is very peaceful. How in the name of the most high did you rope me into this? Oh, merde, I can’t move my arm.”

“Suck it up, princess!” Came Ghita’s reply as she spat blood from a split lip at a guard that was too close for comfort. “You probably just dislocated it, or something.” She winced as she shifted her left leg back several inches. Something was definitely pulled, and probably would become a distraction that she couldn’t afford.

“Not to be a wet blanket, but unless we get some help, we’re going to die. We’ll die, and it’ll be messy, and – holy shit, Madre Del Dios! Where did he come from! And, oh Dios! It’s the Assassini!”

“What!” Came the startled yelp from behind his back as the guards charged at the duo, pale and shaken. “Where?”

“Everywhere, it seems.” Tullio watched in awe and amazement as the white devil cut a grim line of death down the guards that had both he and Ghita on their last legs. “I did not see that coming” said Tullio breathlessly.

“Come on princessa, pull your own weight for this rescue.” And with that, the two friends charged.

 

“The liberation of Roma has begun.” The assassin turned around. “Follow me if you want to play a part.” Ghita and Tullio looked at each other once, and never looked back as they followed their hooded saviour across the rooftops.

**Author's Note:**

> I have a million notes and not enough ideas on how to use them. Any ideas for future situations of where to find a lost puppy welcome.


End file.
